Back to What we Once Were
by insomniac anime chick
Summary: They were once in love until an arranged marriage was planned. Slowly everything fell apart. They meet again but can they keep their relationship intact this time?


Back to what we once were

Summary: They were once in love until an arranged marriage was planned. Slowly everything fell apart. They meet again but can they keep their relationship intact this time?

* * *

Author's POV

It's a beautiful day, couple's in the park kissing, children playing, birds chirping and the sun shining. If you were to watch the children play as you made your way to your soul mate, what would you feel? A girl with sakura pink hair and emerald green eyes walked down the sidewalk. For her, having the children of her love was everything she wanted. She'd sacrifice everything just for them to be together. She and her boyfriend are madly in love and content in each others arms. But all good things have an end. And today is the beginning of the end.

As the girl happily makes her way to park she sees a couple and their daughter. The child on her father's shoulders and the wife beside them step-by-step. What would it feel like to have a family like that; to some, it would be tortuous at the beginning then would start getting better, to others it always goes down hill but for a few there is always a silver lining. Her family and his family were never really on good terms, so they secretly sought each other at night.

I know its a bit cliché but forbidden love always has a spark. Their love starting as a rivalry, then becoming friendship and slowly making its way to love. Like a fire, love starts from nothing, just a jump start. For example: when lightning strikes, fire starts but sometimes the rain washes it away, but some wildfires are too big to destroy. But the rarest one, and in my opinion the best one, is love that starts as a small flame then becomes more but destroyed is by rain. Thankfully a single spark remains.

I am no Shakespeare nor a girl who has experienced countless of heartbreaks but I know a thing or two about love. We all have experienced heartbreaks, and for those that haven't, then you have yet to experience it. Every story or experience you see/feel, that is about love, just makes the your knowledge wider. Everyone has a story to tell but some don't know how to tell it and now I will tell the story of a girl with a broken heart that slowly mended in time.

In times of sorrow and pain what do you do? For the girl, she just wants to be near her lover. It might be obsessive but some think its sweet. They were not so completely opposite, the only thing that was common between them was that their family are well known all over the world. She was cheerful, funny and a bit naïve. He was stoic, an emo and the opposite of naïve. They complete each other. The day they met was the start of a new rivalry, then an accidental date was the one that pushed them to become lovers. They didn't have a friendship face, only an awkward face a few weeks after their date.

Their families were famous for their talent of acting, singing, designing and ect. Their families had a fight involving 'Blackmail' that caused a major scandal all over the world. They blamed each other for the incident then their hatred for each other started. No one knew about the forbidden lovers relationship except for close friends.

The girl reached the bridge, over a small riverbank, of the park seeing a man with raven hair and coal eyes leaning on the railings. As the girl slowly reached him the man turns around and wraps his arms around her slender waist and kissed her. Children sometimes, or should I say most of the time, think it's just a friendly hug but they are naïve. Most teenagers know what it means while the dense teens... Adults sometimes tend to share negative opinions of things like that when they are in front of children but I already proved them wrong. Children are naïve, if they didn't see their parents do it then they would stay as naïve as a newly born child.

"You're late." The man said as he parted their lips.

"Gomen ne Sasuke." The woman apologized as she placed her head on his broad chest.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." The man, known as Sasuke said as he let go of her and turned his back.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

"I'm...getting married." He informed her. Shocker right? But the question is 'To who?'

* * *

Hey guys and gals! I'm Jane, and this is my first Naruto fanfic! I kinda got this idea when I was up until midnight because of my insomnia, then spent the next two hours typing and typing. For all of this hard work please review! Until next time.

Jane out.

Peace!


End file.
